Return of the Quincy
by s15945
Summary: A new Quincy Order has arisen that wish to eradicate Soul Society in vengeance for enacting the same to their ancestors. They contact Uryuu who, in turn, contacts Urahara and, once again, the Blade will Descend.
1. Return of the Quincy

It had been three years since Aizen was defeated and Ichigo lost his powers when Ishida Uryuu knocked on the door of the Urahara Shoten. When Urahara opened the door he asked, in a somewhat confused tone, "Ishida-san? What can I, a simple candy-store owner do for someone such as yourself?"

"Cut the crap Urahara" Uryuu spat, irritated at the way that Urahara seemed to take everything as a big joke. "I need your assistance."

"Mine? Whatever for?"

Uryuu sighed and asked "can we do this inside?"

"Certainly, Ishida-san, do come in" Urahara replied, moving out of the doorway, allowing Uryuu to go through. When they were inside Urahara led Uryuu to the dining room and asked "so, what seems to be the problem?"

"This" Uryuu said, handing Urahara the letter that he had been carrying in his pocket for most of the day.

Urahara took the letter from Uryuu and read it. It read

Ishida Uryuu,

We have heard of your exploits and talent in the Quincy arts. We have also been reliably informed that you hold no love for the shinigami scourge that eradicated our brethren two centuries ago. As such we would humbly request that you join our ranks in our continued fight for existence against our common enemy. Of course, once you accept our gracious offer, you will still need to go through a provisional entry period before being given an actual rank. We are based in our traditional hunting grounds in Germany. You, from your hate of the shinigami that wiped out our comrades, and your grandfather, can probably understand our goal, however, if you should be unable to figure it out, we intend to undertake the complete and utter destruction of the Gotei 13.

Sincerely,  
>General Uchida Teuchi<p>

"This is..." Urahara said, stunned at the letters contents, as well as what would happen if the extermination of the Gotei 13 was actually successful.

"Insane, yes."

"So what do you expect _me_ to do about it?"

"First of all, I think that it is quite obvious that we need to inform the Gotei 13 so that they can prepare for the stupidity that the Quincy Order is planning to commit, other than that, I would like you to return Kurosaki's powers to him."

Urahara sighed and said "I'll certainly be contacting the Gotei 13, yes, however there is a problem with your other request."

"Eh?"

"Well, you see, when Kurosaki-san used the Final Getsuga Tensho against Aizen he lost all of his shinigami powers, now I can't return them to him, he will just have to wait until they return by themselves."

"How long does that take?"

"Well, it depends on the person, Kurosaki's father took 20 years to regain his shinigami powers, and even now, they're still nowhere near what they were."

"Well there's no way that..."

"Indeed, there's no possible way to imagine that the Quincy will be waiting that long to attack Soul Society, if they're inviting you, then that means that they are just about ready to move out as it is, that means that they will probably make their move in no more than six months. Which leaves us plenty of time."

"What? But you said..."

"I know, there's no way to restore Kurosaki-sans _Shinigami_ powers, however, since he survived a Hollowfication that means that his soul is compatible with and able to sustain, hollow-type powers. Now those, I can restore."

"Compatible?"

"Yes, it's a good thing too, or Kurosaki would have died when I was trying to allow him access to his Shinigami powers the first time."

"Very well, so, how are you going to do it?"

"Ah, now that is a secret. But at any rate, please bring Kurosaki here in three days, I should have everything prepared by then."

"Very well then" Uryuu replied, getting up and leaving the Urahara-Shoten.

"Well now then" Urahara said to nobody "it would appear that things are going to be getting pretty hectic again."


	2. Return My Powers

3 days later Ichigo, still clueless as to why Urahara had requested his presence, knocked on the door of the Urahara Shoten. After waiting a few minutes, the door was opened by Ururu, who said "ah, Kurosaki-san, Kisuke-san is waiting for you downstairs."

"Downstairs? What in the world is he down there for?"

"I'm afraid that Kisuke-san has kept that knowledge secret from me and Jinta-kun."

"I see. well, that's alright then" Ichigo said as he started to climb down the ladder. As he was he thought 'at least the Vizard's' training ground had a damned ramp.' When he was on the ground he started to walk towards where he knew the centre of the room was. Soon enough he came across Urahara. "Hey, how's it going?" Ichigo asked by way of greeting.

"Ah! Kurosaki-san, how are you this fine day?" Urahara asked in his sing-song tone.

"Alright, if that's how you want it, I'll rephrase the question. What the hell kind of situation did you get yourself into that you need me to bail you out of, this time?"

"Actually it's not me this time. It's your friend Ishida-san's problem."

"Okay, then what did that idiot Ishida do that he goes to you, to get my assistance?"

"Right to the point is it?" Ichigo stared at Urahara in a way that screamed 'if you pull any stunts _this time_, I'm out of here'. "Very well then, right to the point it is. Ishida-san was contacted by a group of his brethren, who seem to think that it would be a good idea to eradicate Soul Society for what happened to them roughly two hundred years ago."

"Eh?"

"I know, but as they say, revenge is a dish best served cold."

"I can think of a few other more apt sayings that would fit this situation better, but, eh, not really the point."

"Regardless. Obviously we can't let it happen and Seireitei has been duly informed of their intentions and are making their own preparations should they actually somehow make it to Seireitei."

"So what do you need me for? I don't have..."

"That is where _we_ come in" a voice said from somewhere above the two males.

Ichigo looked up as he saw the sky break open into a Garganta. In it stood two people; well, almost. It was two female Arrancar, one with green hair, one with blonde, both of which had previously held the title of Tercera Espada.

"Nell!" Ichigo half-stated, half-exclaimed, both in joy and confusion at, not only her presence, but also the fact that he could see her; "what are you doing here? Surely Soul Society will..."

"Actually, Neliel and I brokered an agreement with the shinigami that, if we and our Fracción stay out of there way and don't consume human souls, then they would leave us alone as well."

"Okay...Uhh..."

"Harribel, Tier Harribel."

"Tia, right."

Tier looked at her friend and asked "is he always like this?"

"Usually" Neliel replied.

"Ah well, you really do know how to pick them, don't you?"

"Problem?"

"No no, none at all."

"Good."

Ichigo turned to Urahara and demanded an explanation "Ah yes, well," Urahara replied, "when Ishida-san first contacted me he asked me if there was anyway that I knew of that could return your Shinigami powers to you."

"And, can you?" Ichigo asked.

"No."

"So I'm just wasting my time coming here then?"

"No, not at all..."

"But you just said..."

"Indeed I can't return your shinigami powers to you, since you haven't really completely lost them. They will return in time, it's more like the Final Getsuga Tensho put them into a kind of hibernation mode. What I _can_ do is give you access to hollow-type powers."

"Hollow Powers?"

"Yes."

"But that is what Shinji and his comrade's were kicked out of Soul Society for, right?"

"Yes. But that was that and this is this."

"So, if you don't mind my asking..." Ichigo waited for Urahara to give the go-ahead. Receiving it he continued "...why can you give me hollow-type powers?"

"Because, you managed to master your Hollowfication."

"Eh? Hollowfication? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything Kurosaki-san, everything. Now, as I said, I can't return you shinigami powers, they will . the second see, the time required to regain you reiatsu from use of the Final Getsuga Tensho differs from person to person. It is roughly calculated based on the amount and quality of the users Reiatsu at the time of use. Your father used it with about three quarters of the reiatsu that you had at the time, and it took him more than twenty years to return to shinigami form, and even now his powers still aren't up to what they were when he used it. What I _can_ do, as I said, is give you access to  
>hollow-type powers. This is only possible because you achieved Hollowfication in the past. You see, there are not many shinigami that can undergo Hollowfication and survive. That's actually why I stopped my Hollowfication research. There are a few qualities that are required to survive Hollowfication. The first is that they must be at least lieutenant level, in power or in skill, it doesn't really matter which, in order to contain the hollow within ones soul and not be overcome by it. The second and, by far, more important one, is that they must be compatible with it."<p>

"Compatible?"

"Yes. I won't go into specifics since it would no doubt bore both you and the lovely ladies up there."

"So you're saying that there's a way for me to be able to protect my friends and family again?"

"Indeed I am."

"Alright, I'll do it."

"There are some risks invol..."

Ichigo sighed and asked "How many times do I need to say this? I need to do it so I will. That's all there is to it."

"Very well then," Urahara said, "here, you'll need this," handing Ichigo a sword that looked like a silver Tensa Zangetsu.


	3. Instinct

After getting a feel for the sword Ichigo asked, "So, how exactly am I meant to see the hollows, let alone fight them, I don't have any reiatsu, remember?"

"Ah yes, about that," Urahara said, "I have enabled non-reiatsu perceptive people to see spirits within this room."

Ichigo replied, "Good, let's get this show on the road then."

"Very well then, Neliel-san, if you'd be so kind?"

"Yes," Neliel said as she disappeared from sight in the Garganta and when she reappeared she threw an Adjuchas-class hollow into the training ground, remaining in the Garganta herself.

As the hollow landed on the ground it moved towards Ichigo and Urahara's location. Urahara jumped away from Ichigo as the Adjuchas moved towards them. Ichigo called out "Hey, Urahara you damn hat 'n' clogs bastard, what am I supposed to do with this sword?"

Urahara called, "Just defeat it. You should be able to do such a simple thing with that."

"What!" Ichigo demanded, not understanding what the purpose of the exercise was. Just as Ichigo was expressing his distaste with Urahara's actions, the slow moving hollow got within swinging distance of him. The hollow drew back his arm and swung at Ichigo. When Ichigo tried to move back, away from the gorilla-like hollow he didn't move the three feet that he wanted to, he moved three metres, three metres at a very high speed. Ichigo thought, '_So this is this swords power, it enables high speed combat, just like Tensa Zangetsu, that explains the shape,_' as he looked at the sword that Urahara gave him. He thought '_I wonder what _else_ he forgot to tell me._' Ichigo then disappeared at a high speed, reappearing behind the hollow, the sword held to his right. A slice opened up in the hollows mask as it disappeared into blue particles. It didn't stop there though. The particles that the hollow consisted of didn't dissipate into the air like they normally would when a hollow got purified, they rushed over to Ichigo's sword. They gathered around the length of the blade before being drawn into it, causing the blade to take on a pale blue glow.

Urahara reappeared by Ichigo's side after the Reishi had been absorbed into the sword. He clapped as he walked towards Ichigo, saying, "Well done Kurosaki-san, you just completed the first phase of your training."

"The first phase?"

"Why yes, there are actually five phases, but I'll leave explanations for later. Congratulations on finding out how to use that sword in record time. Even moderately talented swordsmen would have problems with accomplishing what you just did."

"Great, now, what's this second step?"

Urahara looked up at the Garganta and called out, "Neliel-san, you can send the second one down now."

"Wait, second one?" Ichigo asked, not too pleased at what Urahara was doing, and also causing the, quite likely mad, scientist to leap away once again. As he did the second one landed. The hollow, knowing what the previous hollow had likely tried to do against the enemy before him due to past experience with the hollow, instead fired a cero at Ichigo. As Ichigo brought his sword up in one hand, blocking the cero, Ichigo felt a reiatsu appear in the sword. After he blocked the cero he raised the sword overhead and brought it down like he would when he fired a Getsuga Tensho. The result was a red beam of energy that came from the sword, completely eradicating the hollows left side. Ichigo then sped towards the hollow, this time completely cleaving the hollow's head in two, causing its Reishi to coalesce around and disappear into the sword once again.

Ichigo heard Urahara call out, "Number three" and, expecting another hollow to emerge from the Garganta, looked up and, what he saw, irritated him immensely. The hollow was unlike the previous ones that he had fought. This one, while not as powerful as the first one, was faster than the second one, and it had wings, four of them to be exact. Ichigo looked up at it and thought, '_now what am I supposed to do _now_? Ah well, I might as well just try to get it down here for now._' He then yelled "hey you, bug eyes, come down here so I can beat you." The birdlike hollow stopped where it was, looked at Ichigo and brushed him off completely. Ichigo, irritated, growled "teme...," the hollow kept flying around the basement, trying to find a way out that bypassed the Espada class Arrancar in the Garganta. Ichigo, pissed off at the winged hollow's actions, predicted where the hollow was heading and shot a Cero(the red beam) at its wings. The hollow stopped where it was, letting the beam fly in front of it, missing it entirely. It then turned to Ichigo and fired a Cero at him. Ichigo tried to block it as he had before, but originally failed, causing him to launch a Cero through the sword to block the opposing one. The hollow, pissed that its Cero failed, started shooting Cero after Cero at Ichigo, who, learning from his prior mistake, didn't attempt to block them, but used the speed given to him from the sword to dodge them. Soon enough he discovered that his human body couldn't withstand the high speeds that he was moving at and thought '_I can't let this go on much longer. My body is already starting to slow down, just like in that fight against Byakuya. Hmm...that beam attack felt just like Getsuga Tensho. Maybe that means that this sword doesn't have powers of its own as such. Maybe...well, it's worth a shot._'


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note

I would like to address the concerns of sinisteruto & freowin about Uryuu's betrayal of the Quincy. It is my belief that, after his fight against Mayuri, he got over his hatred for all Shinigami, keeping it only for the Twelfth Squad Captain. As to his exploits alongside the shinigami he has repeatedly insisted that he is not working with the shinigami, as exemplified when he, Ichigo and Sado were travelling through the Garganta to Hueco Mundo.

Thank you.


	5. Ichigo's Powers Return

As he came up with a theory as to the swords powers Ichigo used Shunpo as he jumped, elevating him to the level of the hollow. When he was there he used the skill that he developed as a shinigami that allowed him to form a platform-like surface that allowed him to fight in the atmosphere. It worked. Ichigo thought to himself, '_Heh, it looks like I was right and this sword is similar to the Quincy Tool that Ishida used to use when he lost his powers._' He then shot the red beam at the hollow, disintegrating it. After the hollow defeated the Reishi that it disappeared into, like its former brethren, coalesced around the sword and were absorbed by it. Soon enough a hollow was on the ground and attacking him. It was an Adjuchas in the form of a lion. It was unlike any of the hollow that Ichigo had previously fought as it had the power of the first one, the speed of the second and the survival instinct of the third. It also had a ton of aggression on top of that. Saying that Ichigo was having trouble keeping up with it would be an understatement. It completely owned Ichigo. And that was before it was surrounded by an explosion of immense reiatsu. When the reiatsu disappeared what was left was no longer a lion-esque monster, but an Arrancar. The Arrancar had dirty-blonde hair in pigtails and was wearing nothing more than a micro-miniskirt and a sports-bra. Ichigo said, "Oh damn."

"

"Oh damn? Damn what?" the newly evolved Arrancar asked.

"I can't beat you now."

"Beat me? Why would you want to do a thing like that?"

"I need to defeat you to regain my powers."

"Oh. Well that's not going to happen."

"What a handful."

"How rude! I don't even like fish!

"Beat me? Why would you want to do a thing like that?"

"I need to defeat you to regain my powers."

"Oh. Well that's not going to happen."

"Man now that she's evolved she's going to be even more of a handful."

"How rude! I don't even like fish!(1)"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean huh?"

"You really are a handful, aren't you?"

"Oi, you called me that again!"

"Wait wait wait, what do you think I'm calling you?"

"Sushi."

"Sushi? Are you a baka?"

"Didn't you know that the ones that call someone else an idiot are bigger idiots?"

"What?" Ichigo asked, eyes widening.

Up in the Garganta Neliel wasn't liking what was going on down below. She dropped down and, reiatsu rising to insane levels, slowly walked to Ichigo and the Arrancar's location, drawing her sword as she did so. Ichigo and Neliel looked at Neliel and the Arrancar asked, "hey, strawberry, who's the bitch with big tits headed over here?"

"Uhh...Nell, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to murder this skank before she gets any funny ideas."

"Murder me?" the Arrancar asked, "why would you want to do that?"

"Because, Ichigo is mine," Neliel stated as if that explained everything.

The newly evolved Arrancar started to walk towards Neliel, heading for the more immediate threat, completely ignoring Ichigo. Just before the two Arrancar could clash Ichigo appeared behind the cat-like Arrancar and ran her through her stomach from behind. Her eyes widened in shock and she looked behind her at Ichigo. She said, "Well, at least it was you, not some punk arse hollow."

"I won't forget you," Ichigo said.

The Arrancar smiled and said, "I know, and thanks," as her body dissipated into blue particles that rushed to the sword faster than the other times.

Urahara came over and said, "Well done Kurosaki-san. Now there is one last thing that you need to do to regain your powers."

"Really? What's that?"

"You need to run that sword through your Hakusui."

"My what?"

"Your Hakusui. You remember that chain that was attached to your chest during your experience with the Trials of the Shattered Shaft?"

"Yeah."

"That's your Hakusui."

"Okay, so where is it located?"

"Right above your sternum."

"Oh, alright then, here?" Ichigo asked as he lifted the blade to the position that Urahara had indicated.

Urahara said, "Yes, that's it."

Ichigo stabbed himself with the blade, causing an explosion of reiatsu similar to the one that had occurred when the hollow had evolved into an Arrancar.

When the reiatsu cleared a female voice growled out, "Urahara, what the hell did you do?"

Author's Note

(1) This is a joke, though not a very good one. In Japanese hitonigiri = handful and onigiri = hand rolled sushi. The Arrancar mishears Ichigo and thinks that Ichigo says onigiri when he actually says hitonigiri


	6. Ichigo's Transformation

Urahara took a step back in shock upon viewing the being standing before him. Where Ichigo had been standing was a beautiful seventeen year old, female, Arrancar with long orange hair and tits as large as Neliel's own. Her mask was in the form of a single horn extending forward from the side of her head. She was wearing a white version of the normal shinigami pants and a sports bra. Urahara raised his fan to cover his face and half-asked, half-stated, "Kurosaki-san?"

"Yes, it's me," the blonde said.

"How interesting, I wonder how this happened."

"You mean that you don't know?"

"That's about the gist of it, although I do have one theory."

"What would that be?"

Urahara turned to the Neliel and Tier, who had, by this time, descended from the Garganta, there no longer being a need for her to remain there, and said, "Neliel-san, would I be correct in assuming that all of those hollow that you provided were female like that last one?"

"Well, gender doesn't really play a role until we evolve into Vasto Lorde class hollow, but I suppose that gender, as you view it, does have a base in our Adjuchas forms, so yes, it is possible. Why?"

"Well, this is just a theory mind you. But it has been long theorized that reiatsu possesses specific gender markings and, since the hollow that you provided were all female, Kurosaki-san just ran the soul equivalent of a ton of female hormones into him. Taking into consideration his current lack of any reiatsu of his own to combat the flood of female reiatsu, his soul was overpowered by it and, to cope with the different reiatsu, changed. According to the Vizards Ichigo's previous inner hollow possessed high-speed regenerative powers which allowed his body to adapt to the female reiatsu this way, instead of trying to force it to change its nature." Urahara turned to face Ichigo and said, "Well Kurosaki-san, it would appear that now you need to train to be able to utilise your new powers."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, dumbfounded as to why he would need to train. "Why's that?"

"Well, from what I've been told, and seen in your fight against the former captain of the 3rd squad, you used your hollow powers to augment your shinigami ones, is that about right?"

Ichigo said, "Well, yeah, I guess," thinking back over all of her battles using her mask.

"Well there's your answer right there. Since you no longer have shinigami powers to augment, you will be relying solely on your hollow powers. As such, you need to find out what they are. For now, I think that it would be easier to get a grasp of your powers in Hueco Mundo."

"Wait what...?"

"I think that two months should do."

"Two months? Isn't that cutting it a bit fine?"

"No no, the battle shouldn't be for at least six months so there's plenty of time. Plus, I need two months to make the devices that you'll be using to bring your soul-forms onto the physical plane."

"The physical plane? Why wouldn't we be able to just use our powers in a Gigai or, for me, my real body?"

"Ah yes, that. Do you really think that people would be able to believe that you aren't crazy if you enter the stance to fire a cero in the middle of the street?"

"Well, when you put it like that..."

"There you go. That's why. That also means that you'll need to get used to living as a woman in that time too."

"Wait...what?"

Urahara smiled and said, "I'll leave that up to you, Neliel-san, Tier-san," as he raised his hand up, thumb and forefinger spread wide, in front of Ichigo's face, causing her to fall asleep. Ichigo slumped back into Neliel. Urahara said, "Well, I've done my part, now, get going."

"Very well Urahara-san, but don't think that I'll forget this," Neliel said, her tone laced with venom. She and Tier jumped up to the Garganta and headed back to Hueco Mundo.

After the two Arrancar and one...Arrancaresque beings left Urahara thought to himself, '_geez, thank god that's over. If they had stayed here much longer I would have been in fear for my life. Well, time to work on steps three and four._'


End file.
